


Josuke Snaps After a Trusted Friend Betrays Him and Steals His Favorite Prince Album

by OhHeyItsRey



Category: Prince Rogers Nelson, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: All powerful, Gen, Josuke is a Giant ass Prince fan, Koichi is scared, Oblivious Nijimura Okuyasu, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyItsRey/pseuds/OhHeyItsRey
Summary: Hentai is temporary, but Josuke's love for Prince is eternal.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (Jojo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Prince
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Josuke Snaps After a Trusted Friend Betrays Him and Steals His Favorite Prince Album

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to bring my reign of terror to Ao3 as well
> 
> I literally have no friends and i need an outlet for my prince shiT  
> SEN D HELP I NEED HELP  
> Prince has taken over my life

"No, Koichi, Trust me," Okuyasu said with a sly smile, "It's gonna be hilarious,"  
"A-are you sure, Okuyasu?" Koichi asked hesitantly, "He _really_ loves that album,"   
"I know, but I want to see how he'll react if he thought he lost it or something," Okuyasu replied, taking the album of the shelf and stuffing it into his large pocket. As soon as the CD case was put safely in Okuyasu's pocket, the duo heard footsteps from down the hall. Okuyasu nudged Koichi's shoulder and gave him a wink, earning only a nervous whimper in reply.   
"Hey guys, sorry I-..." Josuke went to walk through the doorway, but stopped in his tracks. Something was off...  
He hesitant looked up at his album shelf and...  
"Where." He said a Monotone voice.   
"W-.. What?" Okuyasu asked, sweat forming on his forehead.   
"I asked _Where._ Where is the Love Symbol album?" Josuke said in a demanding tone. His patience was draining quickly.   
"I don't know man. Maybe you lost it," Okuyasu said, attempting to hide his grin.   
" _Lose?_ You Idiot. You absolute buffoon. You think I would just _lose_ one of Prince's masterpieces? Not to mention how predominant Mayte is on the album. Mayte is my waifu. Did you know that, Okuyasu, you ass? Why else do you think I would have pictures of her above my bed? Return it immediately or you will suffer the consequences," Josuke replied, making it quite clear how much he loved Mayte.   
"Damn, bro," Okuyasu said, "That's kinda creepy how much you like Matey-"  
Okuyasu was cut off by a swift punch to the face from Crazy Diamond.   
"It's MAYTE!" Josuke yelled, "MY-TAY You cretin!"   
Okuyasu fell on the floor from the impact, blood spewing from his nose.   
"You will now suffer for your degeneracy," Josuke said summoning the power of one thousand withers. 

After chanting the lyrics to 'The Max', Josuke was able to send Okuyasu to the nether realm for eternity. What an epic gamer moment. 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/OiB9OEj.jpg)

~~I am suffering please this image scares me~~


End file.
